


I Want You

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hope, Ianto's pov - Freeform, M/M, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto realises what he wants. And who!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> The boys in love! But is Jack?

I Want You.

 

I want to hold you in my arms

And listen to your sigh.

And I want to say "I love you",

And hold you when you cry.

 

You cannot say "I love you"

Tho I think you love me too.

And when we dance together

I can feel all of you.

 

I want to sing 'Our Song' for us

Over the telephone.

But this room is full of people,

And I want to be alone.

 

If I come and fetch you

Will you make love to me all night?

If I tell you that I love you

Will you run away in fright?

 

I want to go to sleep now.

Maybe I'll tell you another day,

That we should be together,

That I love you, will you stay?

 

 

 


End file.
